Impian!
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Sebuah impian menjadikanmu seorang pekerja keras. Ketika sebuah harapan kau dapatkan, kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan sebuah kasih sayang dan kesabaran kau akan menjadi hebat. Dan dengan berusaha kau percaya bahwa mimpi bisa jadi kenyataan. Untukku... Untuk anak dan istriku. Karena kalian hidupku. SasuNaru. Oneshot.


**...**

**Impian : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Naruto **

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : SHO AI (BOY X BOY), AU, TYPO, OOC, TIDAK SESUAI EYD DLL**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengunan halus suara ac yang menyala beradu lembut dengan bunyi ketikan dari suara _keyboard _milik Sasuke.

Sebuah ruangan bercat putih di lengkapi dengan meja dan kursi kayu serta alat-alat memasak—dapur, menjadi pilihan bagi Uchiha muda untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dengan menyembunyikan sepasang kakinya di bawah meja tebal warna coklat tua, ia menatap lekat laptop hitamnya. Jarinya menari lentik tanpa henti, seolah waktu ingin menelannya jika ia melambatkan gerakannya.

"Berhenti sebentar Sasuke!" tegur suara dari seberang meja. Tangannya mengamit sumpit panjang untuk mengaduk mie dalam panci yang tengah mendidih.

Mata hitam Sasuke melirik sosok di depannya yang tengah berkutat dengan kompor dan alat dapur, namun secepat ia melirik secepat itu pula ia beralih kembali pada layar laptop miliknya. Disambut dengusan kesal dari pria muda bercelemek kuning.

"Kita akan memulai sarapan Sasuke. Bisakah kau menunda pekerjaanmu sebentar? Lagipula ini dapur, tempatku bekerja. Bukan kau!" seru suara cempreng sosok bersurai pirang, sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Masih akan,,, kau bahkan belum selesai memasak. Jadi biarkan aku menuntaskan kewajibanku, Naruto," balas Sasuke cuek.

"Ck! Kau itu!" dan pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto hanya bisa mengalah menghadapi sifat suaminya.

Sosok bocah lima tahun dengan mata biru bulat besar yang sedari tadi hanya menatap dalam diam perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit memijit lehernya. Jemari mungil _tan_-nya mengurut urat nadi yang sedikit ngilu akibat menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti suara orang tuanya yang sedang berbicara.

"Ibu... Aku lapar..." ucap sosk mungil kemudian saat dirasa perutnya berbunyi seperti gemuruh.

Naruto mematikan kompor sebelum mengambil dua mangkuk ramen dengan irisan daging panggang lalu di taburi udang kering diatasnya, meletakannya di atas meja depan replika dirinya. Natsu nama bocah laki-laki itu.

"Yaaayyy... Ramen!" seru bocah refleksi dari Naruto senang. Dengan berteriak '_Ittadakimassu'_ Natsu—bocah kecil itu melahap ramennya. Di sambut dengan kekehan halus dari Naruto serta dengusan geli sang ayah—Sasuke.

Naruto duduk pada kursinya di sebelah sang anak, ia hendak berkata selamat makan ketika merasa seseorang tengah menatapnya. "Apa?" tanya Naruto saat mendapat pandangan tajam dari sang suami di depannya.

"Kau melupakanku!" tandas Sasuke dengan nada sebal yang kentara.

Dengusan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto membuat Sasuke kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi begitu caramu melayani suami, hemm?"

"Ha—ah tentu saja tidak. Tapi kau membuatku jengkel dengan sikapmu itu..."

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Sasuke memohon. "Bisakah kau tunda sebentar? Kita sedang sarapan pagi..." ujarnya sambil menunjuk benda kotak warna hitam di depan Sasuke.

Mereka saling tatap dalam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berakhir dengan Sasuke yang kembali tenggelam dalam dunia bisnisnya bersama laptop tercinta. "Lebih baik kau makan sarapanmu. Aku bisa pergi ke kantin nanti," putus Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan. Menghadapi orang egois macam Sasuke memang sudah rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Bahkan jauh sebelum mereka berkomitmen dalam ikatan rumah tangga. Naruto tahu betul bagaimana sifat suaminya. Namun dia menerima semuanya. Dan lagi semua karena cinta, apalagi yang bisa menggambarkan keadaannya jika bukan kata-kata membosankan bahkan terdengar pasaran itu. Cinta, itu kenyataannya.

Namun tetap saja. Terkadang sifat jelek Sasuke itu membuatnya lelah. Selalu saja ia yang mengalah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto berjalan ke arah dapur dan kembali berkutat dengan kompor. 'Sepertinya nasi goreng saja untuk Sasuke hari ini,' batinnya.

Susana hening untuk beberapa saat.

Sejenak mata biru besar milik Natsu melirik ayahnya sambil bibir mungilnya mengunyah benda kenyal yang dan sedikit berminyak.

"Ayah," panggilnya pada Sasuke.

"Hemm..."

"Ayah!" ujarnya lagi.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Diam sebentar. Otaknya tengah memikirkan apa yang akan ia tanyakan pada sang ayah. Karna memang ia hanya ingin memanggil ayahnya yang tak melepas sedikitpun pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Ayah sedang apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Menurutmu?"

"Huh ayah! Kenapa bertanya padaku? Mana aku tahu ayah sedang apa?" sungut Natsu, wajahnya merengut lucu.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya. Tangannya bergerak memanggil anaknya untuk mendekat, yang disambut wajah bingung Naruto kecil.

Natsu berjalan ke arah samping Sasuke, ia menatap ayahnya yang matanya masih setia menatap ke depan layar. Surai pirang cerahnya bergerak halus ketika ia memiringkan kepalanya tak paham.

"Kenapa ayah menyuruhku kemari?" sekian kalinya Natsu bertanya pada sang ayah. Matanya tak henti memandang sang ayah yang masih acuh.

"Lihatlah ini!" perintah Sasuke. Kedua lengan kokoh Sasuke menarik badan mungil anaknya dan membawa ke pangkuannya. Memperlihatkan pada kedua netra biru Natsu ke sebuah desain yang tengah di kerjakan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa itu Yah? Apa itu Bianglala?" tanya Natsu—lagi dan lagi dengan antusiasnya.

"Ah! Coba lihat! Itu Komedi putar!" serunya lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. Sifat anaknya memang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Semangat yang berlebihan. Tapi dia suka itu, hidupnya terasa lebih hangat. Untuk itulah, Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk proyek kali ini. Proyek yang ia persembahkan untuk anak dan istri tercintanya.

Tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Naruto ketika masih duduk dibangku SMP. Ketika ia tak sengaja saling bertabrakan saat mereka berjalan dengan rombongan teman masing-masing. Ketika dirinya menemukan Naruto berteriak dan menangis ketakuan akibat tersesat di wahana rumah hantu. Saat dengan sengaja saling bertukar email di akhir pertemuan mereka.

Saat dirinya menyatakan perasaan aneh yang mengganggunya tiap kali bersama Naruto. Dan menjadikan tempat itu untuk kencan pertama mereka. Hingga tempat yang menjadi saksi sebuah pinangan manis dengan sebuah cincin yang tersemat pada jari mungil Naruto.

Tempat berbagai kenangan milik mereka berdua. Menjadikan tempat itu miliknya sendiri. Dengan membangun sebuah taman bermain yang dulu menjadi saksi perjalanan cintanya. Sebuah taman bermain besar dan luas untuk menggantikan taman bermain tempatnya dulu yang kini telah hancur.

Dengan sebuah harapan dan impian serta kenangan yang ia punya. Sasuke akan mewujudkan semuanya. Untuk istri dan anaknya. Itu janjinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis membayangkannya. Terlebih melihat Natsu dipangkuannya yang masih berteriak girang. Dan semakin heboh saat dilihat Naruto—ibunya berjalan ke arah meja sembari membawa sepiring nasi goreng, bibirnya mengulaskan senyum saat lengan kaosnya ditarik oleh Natsu hingga ia harus sedikit membungkuk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Lihat bu, lihat! Bianglala-nya besar! Natsu ingin naik itu!" seru Natsu pada Naruto. Matanya tak lepas dari benda _tiga dimensi_ yang bergerak di laptop Sasuke.

"Iya... Pasti nanti kita akan bisa naik itu sayang..." jawab Naruto sembari memandang Sasuke.

Jemarinya bergerak lembut menyapu pipi mulus suaminya. "Benar kan Ayah?" lanjutnya lagi. Kepalanya beringsut mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku akan berusaha!" ujar Sasuke sambil mencium lembut telapak tangan Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum mengecup bibir milik istrinya.

Dengan sedikit lumatan kecil mereka saling membagi kasih di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Dari balik punggung buah hati mereka, saling berbagi kehangatan kasih sayang yang di sampaikan dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Sebuah impian menjadikanmu seorang pekerja keras. Ketika sebuah harapan kau dapatkan, kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan sebuah kasih sayang dan kesabaran kau akan menjadi hebat.

Dan dengan berusaha kau percaya... Bahwa mimpi... Bisa jadi kenyataan...

Untukku...

Untuk anak dan istriku...

Karena kalian hidupku...

**.**

**.**

**.  
****END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya... Akhirnya... Apa ini masuk ke dalam fic ber-_genre family_? Ah semoga saja, karena aku ingin sekali ada fanfic milikku yang ber-_genre_ itu... Yang ini misalnya XD

Terima kasih sudah mampir, sampai jumpa di fic lainnya

**.**

**.**

**Kizuna**


End file.
